Breathe In The Open Wind
by Samunderthelights
Summary: (Ubbe X Hvitserk) Ubbe catches his brother watching the girls bathing in the river.


Ubbe is on his way to the river to bathe after a long day's work, but the closer he gets, the louder the voices are getting. He tries to keep as quiet as he can, and when he can almost see the river, he catches a glimpse of someone else hiding behind the trees.

"What are you doing?" he whispers into his younger brother's ear, making him jump up.

Hvitserk had been so focused on watching the girls bathing in the river, that he hadn't realised that Ubbe had snuck up on him.

"I wasn't… I'm not… I'm just waiting until…," Hvitserk stutters, but when he sees the grin on his brother's face, he realises Ubbe doesn't care if he is watching the girls. Not at all.

In fact, Ubbe looks over at the girls, and he points one of them out, the grin on his face growing bigger.

"You see her?"

"Yeah."

"I had her last night," Ubbe says, and his brother looks up at him. There is almost a look of hurt on his face, of betrayal. "What? Was she the one you were looking at?"

Hvitserk looks back at the girls, at the girl Ubbe has been with in particular. At her long hair, her big, plump breasts, her fleshy belly… As he allows himself to glance down, he can feel his face getting flushed, and he quickly looks up at the girl's face again.

"You've never been with a woman before, have you?" Ubbe whispers. His brother shakes his head, an embarrassed look on his face. "Would you fuck her?"

"Of course."

"Would you even know what to do?" Ubbe laughs, as he puts an arm around his brother's shoulder, playfully teasing him. "That girl is a wild one, she…"

"Shut up," Hvitserk says, and he pushes his brother away. He looks back at the girl, who is now washing her hair, her eyes closed, clueless to the two brothers hiding in the woods. The girls around her are all chatting away, and for a moment, Hvitserk tries to listen to what they are saying, but when Ubbe brings his mouth up to his ear, the girls' conversations are all forgotten about.

"What would you do to her? If she was right here."

"Nothing," Hvitserk can hear himself say, immediately realising it's the wrong answer. "I mean…"

"Really?" Ubbe asks, the corner of his mouth curling up into a mischievous smile. "So if she were to offer herself to you right now, you would just walk away? You wouldn't even give her a kiss?"

"I guess." Hvitserk shrugs, looking back at his brother. "I've never…"

"I know. And it's never going to happen if you keep hiding from girls instead of going out there, and…"

"Scare them off?"

"Just talk to them," Ubbe suggests. "Maybe not right now. But next time you see her, talk to her, give her a kiss…," he continues, the blush on his brother's face growing darker with every word. "Come here," he says, before putting his hand on the side of Hvitserk's neck and pressing his lips against those of his brother's. Hvitserk is frozen in his spot, and Ubbe has to try hard not to laugh.

"What the…"

"That's what you do, next time you see her, okay?" Ubbe says, ignoring the shock on his brother's face. "Well, with that girl, you do this," he continues, before kissing him again. This time Hvitserk kisses him back, but when he feels Ubbe's tongue slipping into his mouth, he wants to pull back. But Ubbe places a hand on the back of his head, and he refuses to let go of him, so Hvitserk has no choice but to return the kiss, to close his eyes, and to lose himself in the kiss for just a moment.

But when he feels Ubbe's hand leaving the back of his head, he snaps out of it, and he steps away from his brother.

"What are you doing?" he asks, and he can hear the shock in his own voice. But Ubbe just flashes him a grin, before shaking his head, and looking out at the river again.

"Now you'll know what to do." Ubbe shrugs, and Hvitserk just nods, before staring back at the girl, and wondering what it would be like to touch her, to kiss her, to fuck her. Knowing that Ubbe had her, only last night, it makes him feel jealous, but it also makes him feel a strange kind of excitement.

"What was it like?"

"What?"

"Fucking her."

"Wild." Ubbe grins. "She isn't like other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"She made me get into bed, and she teased me for the longest time. She kissed me, licked me, bit me, all over," Ubbe whispers, the excitement growing in his voice, as he remembers the night before. "The way she touched my prick, I thought…"

Ubbe can hear his brother swallow hard, and when he quickly glances down, he can't help but smile.

"You're hard."

Hvitserk quickly puts his hands in front of himself to cover up, and when Ubbe turns away from him, he assumes he has messed up, and he feels ready to run and hide. But instead, Ubbe places himself behind him, and he rests his chin on Hvitserk's shoulder.

"She touched it like this," Ubbe whispers, and for a moment, Hvitserk doesn't understand, but when he feels Ubbe's hand sliding into his trousers, and grabbing his hard prick, he gasps for air.

"What are…," Hvitserk begins, but Ubbe doesn't give him the chance to finish his sentence.

"Then she sat down on top me," he whispers into his brother's ear. "And she rode me like a fucking… you should have seen her tits, Hvitserk."

Hvitserk is looking out at the girl, and just looking at her now, he can only imagine what she would look like, riding him, riding Ubbe. The image won't leave his mind, and he closes his eyes, trying to get rid of it, but it won't go away.

"She was crying out my name, over and over again," Ubbe whispers. "Just imagine what she would look like, begging for you to fuck her. Hvitserk," Ubbe moans into his ear, and it feels as though he is being struck by lightning. But in the best way possible. "Hvitserk… Hvitserk…"

"Shut up!" Hvitserk spits out, Ubbe's voice doing things to him right now that he cannot and will never admit to.

"I'm telling you, she is a wild one. She even scratched me," Ubbe whispers, and his hand leaves Hvitserk's prick. Hvitserk turns to face his brother, and he is surprised to find that his face is just as flushed as his own.

Ubbe lifts up his shirt, revealing his chest, which is covered in scratches, but that's not what catches Hvitserk's eye. What he notices is the fact that Ubbe is hard, and he is almost about to reach out and touch him, but then he stops himself.

He turns to look back at the girls, but he realises that they are getting out of the water, to get dressed again. He wonders if this means that him and Ubbe will be going back home, that this will be the end of whatever it was that was happening.

But Ubbe presses himself up against him again, and grabs hold of his prick. Hvitserk closes his eyes, and almost leans back against him, but then he hears the girls laughing, so he looks up, scared to have been seen. But they are just laughing at something one of them had said, and he breathes a sigh of relief. But it makes him realise just how tense he is, and Ubbe has noticed it too.

"Breathe," Ubbe whispers, his warm breath giving Hvitserk chills all over. Ubbe notices, and he can't help but smile. "You see that cunt of hers?"

"Mhm," Hvitserk mumbles.

"I licked her."

"What? You went down on her?" Hvitserk asks, his stomach feeling like it is being flipped over.

"I did."

"What's it like?"

"Like nothing else, brother," Ubbe whispers, before brushing his brother's hair away, and carefully, teasingly licking the back of his neck. The taste of the salty sweat on his skin makes him feel a strange excitement, but he can feel Hvitserk starting to shiver, so he alternates between licking his neck, and placing gentle kisses, hoping to reassure him, to make him relax.

"Shit, Ubbe…," Hvitserk whispers, but Ubbe can already tell that he is about to come. So Ubbe wraps an arm around his waist, and holds him as tight as he possibly can. His hand is still pumping away, slowly, carefully, gently, making sure not to hurt him.

Hvitserk leans back, his eyes closed, as he comes, but Ubbe is watching him, a proud, loving smile on his face. He gives him a quick kiss on the lips, before wanting to let go of him, so they can get cleaned up. But Hvitserk grabs hold of his arm, not wanting him to let go just yet.

"Ubbe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she…"

"What?" Ubbe laughs, and Hvitserk turns around, Ubbe still making sure to keep his arm around him. Their bodies are pressed together, their faces nearly touching, and after what has just happened, things should be awkward, things should have changed, but it's like they have simply gone back to how they have always been.

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" Hvitserk asks, and Ubbe can't help but smile.

"Go talk to her tonight, and…"

"Kiss her?"

"Kiss her, fuck her. Go for it," Ubbe says, a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks, Ubbe."

"Go on, I've got something that I need to take care of," Ubbe says, and he quickly glances down. Hvitserk realises he is still hard, so he turns to leave, to leave him to it, but then he hesitates, and he steps back up to his brother.

He gives him a kiss, his tongue sliding into Ubbe's mouth, and Ubbe is all to keen to return the kiss, but when he places a hand on his brother's hard prick, Ubbe steps back.

"Go home, Hvitserk."

"But…"

"Go talk to your girl."

"But I thought…," Hvitserk begins, a confused and embarrassed look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"Let's not spend all your energy before tonight, huh?" Ubbe says, a reassuring smile on his face. "I've told you, if you are going to fuck her, you are going to need all of your energy. So don't waste it on me."

"Another time then?" Hvitserk suggests, the words having left his mouth before he has even thought them through. "I…," he begins, ready to apologise, but when he sees his brother's mouth curling up into a shy smile, he keeps quiet.

"Another time, brother."


End file.
